


Arachnid Mirror

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Twins, And it's himself, Brother Feels, Child Death, Developing Friendships, Dragons, Enemies to Friends, Family Feels, Family Issues, Ging is a horrible father, Gon Has a Sibling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mirror!Gon is Asas, Name Changes, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Original Gon keeps his name, Past!Phantom Troupe! Gon, Phantom Troupe! Gon, Protective Siblings, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: Stomped by the very chain user who ended more than half of his adoptive (family) group, the Phantom Troupe, Gon wakes up as a near mirror version of what he looked like years ago.Given a new name, Asas, he struggles with this new reality and different sequence of events.Still, a spider can survive with or without its comrades. The web continues to spin. Regardless of the new addition who's supposed to be, the Spider, himself.





	1. [Smooth Surface]

A captured spider has its limbs tangled within unbreakable links of metal. Labored breathing is all his small lungs can manage through the constricting clinks of silver. Like a doll, his joints and skin will break and leave behind a broken mess. Tight links drove heavy bruises in the prisoner's bare wrist, ankles and throat. This trapped spider will soon perish, branded by choking metals and judged by no one but the captor himself.

Gon wonders if the chain user would be alright with just that.

He could detect the other's uneven breathing. The last Kurta was debating to kill the spider member within his grasp. Hesitation, after the other, killed off more than half the Phantom Troupe.  _Gon's friends._ The people who treated him kindly and gave him small pats on the head for doing well. People who played with and comforted him during thunderstorms on cold nights. This chain user had killed most, if not all of the Spiders.

Gon doesn't want his pity or mercy.

Lips moved, and the blond in front of him flicked his wrist. The restrained spider dismisses whatever the Kurta says. Gon accepts his fate, idly wondering if the others were waiting for him in their own special place. What if he can't find them? Will Gon be able to find his peace again?

Everything within him gives away with a horrid crunch, starbursts of pain shooting up as far as the skies. His ears blare in a never-ending ring, following his consciousness into eternal sleep.

* * *

"Gon!" A cheerful masculine voice called, much too light, much too gruff, and way too love to be calling the same boy who was notorious for thievery. "Gon! Look here!" The man repeated, and the very soul who knew his name blinked awake. Eyesight was a little blurry but manageable. "Yosh, here I am!" Deep laughter resonated from the man's throat.

 _Where?_ The child spider conjures as he notes the absence of mental pain in his feet. Gon looks to the speaker, noticing the man was holding a baby. The child in his hands was awake before him, watching the adult but eyes gazed in wonder. Gon took a moment to register the man's features before a name popped into his head.

"You're quite the smart one, aren't you, Gon?" Ging muses with a smile.

 _Oh._ Gon calmly blinks as he watches the man create silly faces and tickle the other baby's chin. The spider looks to his own tiny fingers as answers fall into a mental web.  _This is reincarnation._ He's heard stories of this.  _A second chance._ However, that didn't make sense. How and why did this happen? Does this mean the lone spider has a sworn duty to change the future? To save his fallen comrades? To destroy the threat before it gathers power? Gon eyes the other baby with curious observation. He's never had a sibling before. Was the result of his soul tampering with the world? ...Gon's really puzzled.

"What are you looking at, Asas?" Ging,  _their father,_ questioned with a puzzled glance. The spider's ears burned as stress piled up further from the sudden touch. "I-Is that steam coming out of your ears?" The man panics, scooping the reincarnated boy up with a worried look and putting the other boy down. "What's wrong? What's wrong, Asas?" Ging was panicking, trying to soothe the baby by gently rocking him while mumbling a lullaby of sorts. "What are you thinking about?"

 _Asas?_ Gon looked to the other baby but his apparent sibling didn't react. The actual baby watched with drool dripping from the mouth. The spider then noticed Ging was actually speaking to  _him._  Asas. His  _new_  name.

The spider was supposed to be Asas? Gon is Asas? Asas is Gon?

Wait, then who  _is_  Gon? Why did Ging call his name if he was 'Asas'?

"Your brother is fine, Gon." Ging appeased the curious baby on the ground, watching the two with interest. "At least, I hope so." The man murmurs, shaking his head. "I need books about twins." He mumbles. "Maybe the Hunter website…" Ging began to ramble quietly to himself while the two babies remained on flat ground with a blanket covering the floor.

 _Oh,_  The thief's mind supplied as he made eye contact with his supposed sibling. Ging had sat him back on the ground for brotherly interaction.  _I get it now._  The other boy,  _Gon,_  blinked at him before sputtering playfully and reaching for his tiny hands. The spider now known as Asas allowed it. The warmth of another person soothed his thoughts to create an actual answer to this strange situation. Asas kept his stare on the other baby, Gon, who merely blabbered with a stretched happy smile and squeezed the spider's hand.

_I shouldn't exist._

* * *

Asas spends his days observing and interacting with his new circumstances. He took the new role of someone likely to die young due to his existence being an anomaly. Asas found himself increasingly bored as days flew by but at least his legs were developed enough to walk. Due to the newfound freedom to move, his twin took almost every five minutes to hold his hand and the spider couldn't understand why.

Asas wondered if he was like this when he himself was an actual baby. It was a little off-putting and confusing, to watch yourself begin to grow without you. How do you live with a literal copy of yourself while holding a different name? Whenever Asas would think too deeply on his situation, steam would flow from his ears and Ging would once again have a mini-heart attack in panic. After the fifth time, he just rushes for a semi-cold towel and hopes for the best.

Asas doesn't feel an ounce of guilt for Ging's worries at all. He stopped trying to find the man in his old life, abandoning the dream of becoming a Hunter at ten years old. Asas knows the man will eventually leave his sons on Whale Island. Asas was completely neutral about the man who helped create him, much less his mother.

And so, when Ging scoops them up for some kind of adventure, Asas smiles for the first time in months since he became aware. Their father also grows a smile as he swiftly takes strides outside with the twins in strong arms. The easy ride results in Gon cheerfully pointing at trees and flying birds as the walk commenced.

"Asa?" Gon, his brother who couldn't pronounce 'Asas' yet, poked at the spider's hand. "You happy, Asa?" The innocent question allowed the thief to avert his eyes before glancing back.

"I think so," Asas replies, core trembling in anticipation.

"Da! Asa happy! I'm happy!" Gon cheered, and Asas smiled genuinely at the other's childhood innocence. Yes, the spider simply couldn't bring himself to hate his mirror copy. "Da, happy?" The actual baby then questions, watching Ging for a reaction. The man laughs, deep and near gruff.

"Of course! You two should keep one another happy. Could you promise me that, Gon? Protect your brother. You too, Asas." Both boys received a gentle flick of the nose.

Gon giggles but nods in excitement. reaching and grasping Asas' small hands. "Okay!" His twin accepts without a second thought, and the spider debates how long it'll be until the thief dies a cruel death because there's no way he could harm the boy who should rightly live. Even if the desire burns as hot as the sun and refuses to die out like a normal star. As the painfully long walk continues, the actual baby decides to observe everything in a quieter manner.

While this pleasant silence occurs, Asas muses about the loss from his previous experiences. The spider had already lost his life. He has stolen many things but he could not snatch this (the other Gon's) destiny.

Asas also knows he shouldn't exist and yet…The reason  _why_ he hasn't attempted suicide?

 _I want to see Mito-san._ This whisper tempted his thoughts every single day. The small quivering boy inside him pleads every time Asas looked at Ging or heard the man's voice.  _I want to see Mito-san._ The echo kept the spider going. There weren't too many things that made sense here. It made Asas' head hurt and steam. However, the spider knew everything would be fine if he met the woman who raised him. His adoptive mother.

_Mito-san, how are you?_

Ging pushed a door to a simple house open. Not a hint of dust dropped from the doorway.

_Are you doing okay? In this mirror world?_

The house was dark, lights dim. There was the sound of a machine humming along with its functions. Ging closed the door with a content hum before strolling into a room. There was a bright screen along with a game console and several game cards. "Hey you two, we're going to play a game for a little. Remember to stay close, alright?" Without waiting for the confirmation from the children, the man emitted a spike of  _Nen_ and Asas felt ill as they were transported to a new area. He felt reality loosen and the thief fell into a state of unawareness.

 _I want to see you._ The spider blinks awake, noting Gon was still fast asleep in Ging's arms. A gentle wave of wind touched their faces. The sight of plentiful vibrant grass burning a memory into the thief's mind. Sunlight poured through the clear sky as Ging took the moment to gesture to the entire area and introduced it as 'Greed Island', a place Asas knew nothing about. He does not recall hearing about it in his past or with the troupe.

However, that means nothing to Asas. This is simply another step closer to Whale Island.

 _I_   _miss you, Mito-san._

Along with the faceless blurs he's come to forget.

* * *

This restaurant was a minor place where many people didn't visit, Asas observed. There were only the staff and a couple of other customers in total. The music playing covered up the quiet chatter going around as the smells of food lured consumers. Their father must've had a good reason to find a less-populated diner to visit. Did Ging have hidden enemies at this point in time? Asas found himself learning a little about the man who would soon make the choice to drop them at Mito's residence.

For example, the man liked to implode surprises on others at the drop of a hat.

"Happy Birthday, you two!" Ging grinned at both twins with a thumbs up. There was a small yellow-frosted cake decorated with coconut flakes and a duo of candles. There were also scoops of ice cream and selection of either chocolate or strawberry milk. Asas isn't sure children as young as they should eat this much dessert but he also doesn't care.

Gon has already snatched the chocolate milk. The actual toddler had retrieved the best milk flavor while Asas was observing the cake.

Gon plays dirty. However, the spider can respect the one who made the first move while others were distracted. He would've done the same, really. Asas takes hold of a cup of pink milk and begins to drink, watching his twin while Ging subtly coos over them for their apparent adorable-ness.

"Eat as much as you want. We're not in a rush." Ging gently tells the boys, and Asas catches a smothered glint in the man's eyes. "We're going on a long journey after this, so eat up." He cuts the cake in pieces, placing slices in front of the twins with a patient smile.

"Than...Thank you, Da!" Gon chirped, stuffing his face immediately. After one bite, the boy's face lights up and he tries to devour the desserts before him. He offered a spoonful of ice cream to Asas when noticing his twin's lack of appetite. Asas silently declined with a sip of strawberry milk.

Asas doesn't bother giving his thanks to Ging, he saw no reason to. His eyes had trailed to one of the other people minding their own business. The man a table away was eating a waffle but chewing slowly as if in deep thought. Asas kept his watch, viewing the man stands up with a sigh and begin a casual approach.

Ging's eyes changed immediately, a near glare on his face if it weren't for the forced grin with his expression. No one else present caught it, but Asas saw Ging's fingers twitch into a defensive position. "Is there a problem?" He curtly calls, and the spider couldn't help but respect the protective aura. "As you can see, I'm having lunch with my kids." His tone came off loving and friendly but it was anything but.

The other man flinched, catching onto the coated hostility. "No, sir. I just overheard…" Eyed trailed over to the table with cake and other sweets. He swallowed a lump judging by the cold sweat on his face. "It's your twins' birthday but where's are their gifts?" The stranger questioned with a strained smile. "You haven't brought them any yet?"

Ging blinked. His threatening atmosphere dropping in intensity.

Gon was too busy eating coconut flakes one by one to pay attention. Asas said nothing.

"No. Are you proposing something?" Ging finally looks to the two boys with the type of affection Asas has rarely seen in the spider leader's eyes. The reincarnated boy isn't sure how to feel about seeing the same light in Ging.

"You're a...Major big shot of this game, right?" The nameless man shivered when Ging stared at him. "I mean, look, no man in his right mind would bring his kids to Greed Island unless he was powerful." A shift in stance. "Or a major contributor to this game. I'm not here for any trouble. And I doubt I actually  _could_ give you problems." The brave man with a cold sweat tilted his head. "So how about a trade? A couple of cards for your sons' gifts. I happened to have two S-cards of the same type."

Ging laughed as the other adult shifted uneasily. "A big shot? Me? Hardly. You must have the wrong guy." The man who wired the spider and his twin leaned toward the stranger. "But you know...That sounds like an interesting offer! What do you think about Patch of Forest? Is that good enough?  _Book._ " A blue object materialized in the air. The father of two flips through his book with a flick of the wrist.

Asas watched with fascination, Gon pausing to observe what was so amazing before gasping and pointing at the floating book.

" _Book._ And that's...More than great actually. Miniature Dragon. Two of them, fitting for your twins, yeah? I heard twin dragons are the strongest." The man muses as he flips through his own book and takes out the duo of cards. "I'm sure they'd like the collection." He flashes both cards in their direction.

The spider feels a stir in his stomach, his own hidden venom burning his stomach. The thief recognizes this feeling. He blankly stares at the stranger who had offered the pointless deal.

Asas looks over to Ging. He hardly talks to the man, much less want to help him. However, Gon was present and the actual baby could always use a lesson even if the other was far too young to remember it. The memory might stick in the back of his other self's mind.

"No." Asas voices, his tone one of simple protest. He points at the card on the left, focusing on the bubbling lava within his organs. "No!" Asas frowns, amber hues a flame.

The man offering the dragons looked at him with puzzlement.

Ging smiles. "Even my newly two-year-old son recognizes a counterfeit when he sees one. Trying to trick me,  _partner?"_ His smile falls to a grin, unkind and impatient. There was a new type of aura shrouding the restaurant. Gon and the others remained oblivious while the target took a moment to stare,

The other man quickly recognized his mistake when Ging flashed back to a normal friendly expression. He flushes scarlet, legs wobbly. "O-Of course not! I must've picked up the wrong card. For precaution, card thieves you know?" With a hasty gulp, the nameless man swaps the fake. "Here you go. Sorry about that." He rubs the back of his neck as the two men trade. "I'll um...I'll be going now," And the man without a label dashed out of the restaurant, ignoring the shouts for him to come back and pay for his half-eaten lunch.

"He could've at least paid his bill," Ging mumbled before turning to the spider. "You're awfully sharp, aren't you, Asas?" His fingers toy with the duo of cards while he stares at the singled-out twin. "And I'm willing to count on the fact you have a scary hunch factor." Ging laughs wholeheartedly.

Asas chose to ignore him, sipping the half-empty strawberry milk.

Gon's glass remained half full with his own chocolate drink. It appears after the nameless man left, the boy lost interest and continued devouring whatever sweets he could reach. At this point, dessert was nearly finished. The current Gon was a fast eater, it seemed. Asas only managed the amount close to a cupcake, too distracted on Ging's ramblings and more. Asas couldn't help it, with Ging acting suspiciously. What's with the thin silver and black box? Why is He putting the cards there instead of the blue book from earlier?

Ging stood up with a heavy exhale which swiftly turned into a tired smile. "I guess we should get going. That encounter sure killed our mood. Even  _if_ I managed to get you wonderful gifts. Right, boys? I think these cards should work well...Probably." The man looked to them as if he would get a wholehearted response.

"Yea!" Gon was the only twin who replied happily, much less speak back.

Asas finished up his strawberry milk. He pushed his glass away and gazed at the texture of the cup.

The group left the restaurant without a fuss.

"Okay you two, repeat after me…" Ging provided them both with cards non-related to the previous events.

" _Leave!"_

* * *

"You want to take these cards out? For your sons? Do you realize you're breaking the rules, Ging?" A girl with peculiar red eyes remained seated on a high tech chair. She blankly stares at the trio with a smile, masking whatever true thoughts lingered. "You hold a lot of power on Greed Island. Indirect gifts to your children should not be occurring from a game they can't play properly." As she said this, pale ruby hues scanned the two cards.

"Come on, Elena. It's their birthday! Their  _birthday!"_ Ging repeats as if those words could easily overturn a conversation. His hand slams onto her desk. "Don't you feel sorry for them?" He back-points to the duo of boys with a thumb, to which Gon was barely staying awake and Asas was busy watching the change of colors between machinery.

"...Greed Island rewards players for completing the game. You have long finished it along with the rest of the other creators. Giving them these cards will provide an unfair advantage," Her mouth froze, watching Ging without majorly changing her expression. She didn't speak further.

"Listen, Elena." Ging began, voice a whisper and if Asas wasn't sharp, he would've been fooled into thinking the man was pleading. However, no, Ging wasn't desperate enough to beg. "This will be the last time I personally take them here." His eyes shine. "So could you do me this little favor?"

Her hands twitched.

Ging didn't break eye contact.

Gon quietly slept and Asas finally closed his own eyes. Both twins didn't move as Ging shifted them in his arms.

"I understand." She finally gives in, unchanging of her facet but exhaling to breathe. "Now begins the process of conversion. Please explain to yourself the next time you come here. Or don't bother coming back." Elena glanced away, eyes back on the keyboard. It took a moment for the warning to ring true in words. "Your cards will be ready in a couple of moments...Here." The black box is given without another word. Elena doesn't give parting words as Ging basically flees the room after the deal is made.

Asas slowly lifts his eyelids to see the man in a cold sweat.

"Phew. Forgot how stubborn Elena can be. Those twins might give me hell the next time I," He pauses, eyes trailing to the spider twin. "Ah, so you were faking sleep? What a trickster. You'll grow up strong like Gon. I can tell." Ging smiles, but the thief couldn't help but feel irritated. "Now. Let's begin our journey to a special island…A place where I'm certain things will be alright."

Asas couldn't stop the swift sprout of a bud full of hope and content.

"And now you're smiling? You must like adventure, Asas." Ging mumbles, but he wasn't too happy judging by his lowered tone. However, the spider didn't care. He felt nothing for the man even as he gently carried both the spider and his mirror self out of Greed Island's station. His core was completely stone cold.

Asas didn't care for Ging at all. And truthfully, the spider was certain he never will. Once abandoned, forever left to the wolves.

Only Mito matters.

There was a tug on Asas' arm. He noticed Gon had grabbed the spider's limb on instinct in deep sleep. Asas stares at the sleeping face of his presumed sibling. The spider watches the baby breathe with his many mental eyes, knowing his mirror self was just a new soul who entered this world with a big destiny waiting for the unsuspecting child. There would be many dangers following Gon in the future. On and off Whale Island.

Asas purposely looks away, moving his arm so the other's small fingers fall off, and they do.

_I can't wait to see you again, Mito-san._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asas digs into his own thoughts, leaving behind whoever may weep over his absence.

Knowing this journey would be the last adventure with Ging, finally drew the Spider out of his isolated internal web. He had left Ging's side to explore the very craft his 'family' is using to travel to Whale Island. Currently, they were out at open sea with the screeching seagulls and burning sun. Asas walked along with the ship, tasting the salty air and observing the waves. The few crewmembers got curious but didn't approach him. A Hunter's child was not to be messed with while said Hunter is walking around somewhere. The spider used the unspoken rule to his advantage, moving from place to place on deck without regard of the stares.

A bird's warning call from above caught his attention. Asas tilted his head up, viewing the seagulls soaring with an invisible burden on their wings. The brave birds of the sea continued to call warnings to one another and to those who could hear. A familiar trickle of language seeped into the spider's core.

 _Storm!_  The seagulls screeched to one another.  _A storm is coming!_

The thief felt his heart flutter when the realization struck him. His ability to understand animals remained with him after all! A short breath escaped Asas, the world rippling with a wave of reality. The sunlight felt warm against his skin and the threat of a storm fell to the back of his mind. This wasn't too bad. Whale Island must be close by now, and he'll just have to wait a little longer...

"Asa!" Gon crashed into the thief without much thought of the other's feelings. That was fine, Asas was expecting it and managed not to fall down. He was also unsurprised when Gon's finger's wrapped about his arm. "You left, Asa!" The actual toddler pouted, shaking the Spider's arm without remorse. "Don' just go!" He huffs, blinking and mirroring the Spider's attention on the sky. "Asa?" He asks, innocent and questioning.

"Hmm?" Asas' mind was riddled with memories. Those very same mental pictures could very well become real in the next few hours.

"What you listening to?" Gon didn't turn away from the clear blue sky. There was no cloud in sight but there were certainly birds of white, gray, and gold.

"The seagulls." The Spider easily answered, knowing the actual child was interested in the birds above.

"Can I listen too?" Gon's abrupt words meant something else, and the thief found himself oddly pleased. The Spider smiled and nods. Gon brightens considerably, the sun was far less blinding than this child's innocent personified presence.

"Yes. I think you can. Listen closely, okay?" Asas agrees, patient but willing to wait for Gon to figure this out. He listens to the birds himself, repeating the same mantra in his mind as time weaved more and more webs.

"Oh! Asa, I hear them! I hear them, Asa!" Gon turned to him with sunlight gleaming in his amber eyes, beaming teeth healthy and shiny. "A storm! Right? Right?" He tugs on the Spider's arm, pointing at the birds who've caught their interest. "Wanna show, Da?" Gon questions, and turns heel and opens his mouth wide amount to shout the news to everyone present. The crew would likely laugh it off as child's talk but for an actual Hunter nearby...

Asas's mind paused and the thief blinked back into reality with Gon staring at him with curiosity. The other toddler wasn't scared at all. Not at all terrified of the boy who could easily snap the actual toddler's neck with a swift twist. The lack of fear in Gon's eyes resulted in the thief's habit of mind wandering. The soft breaths on the spider's hand finally led to Asas releasing his mirror twin from the stronghold. "Sorry." He mumbles and nearly jumps when the toddler opens his mouth. "Shh! Let's keep this a secret, okay?" And not tell Ging how the thief covered Gon's mouth and restrained his neck?

Thankfully, no one seemed to have seen that. Otherwise, there would've been some kind of intervention. Asas has traveled to many places and an adult's morals tend to reside with stopping a possibly-violent other from attacking a child. The Spider doesn't want to deal with a questioning Ging. Not when they were  _so close_  to Whale Island.

Gon adopts a puzzled expression but nods slowly. "Okay. Secret." There was a unique sparkle in the other's eyes but Asas didn't question it. "Means a lot to Asa. Won't tell." He offers a grin and a playful face.

Asas watched Gon a little longer before nodding in understanding. It was almost relieving to have the other's promise if Gon wasn't so young. Asas knows he usually doesn't break promises himself but there is nothing to fall back on if the actual toddler decides to randomly tell 'Dad'. However, if that occurs, the Spider will deal with it on his own.

"Boys? Where are you two? Don't go running off too far!" Ging's voice reached both twins, and Gon shot up to wave enthusiastically while Asas went back to watching the calming waves.

A storm will be coming.

A big one. One which could likely part the seas and send Asas to drown.

However, the Spider welcomed it. Nothing will stop him from getting to see Mito again.

_Nothing._

* * *

Thunder crashed, lightning long faded after beating the booming around to a race. The sound was a near explosion against children ears. Through the wood and heavy rocks of the ship, the raging storm continued to throw a tantrum on the sea. The poor ship of specialized wood and metal creaked from the toxic pressure.

Asas shivered, gritting teeth as he tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone inside the deck. Every bit of him trembled, along with his eyes and mentality. The Spider felt his inner limbs coil, trying to gather as much warmth and comfort as possible. This seemed impossible with the number of men grumbling to themselves about the horrid weather and Ging's loud snores.

A tug on his sleeve snapped the spider to attention. The storm continued to unleash its fury but the distraction helped Asas push away haunting thoughts if only for a moment. Gon watched him, curiosity brewing in matching amber eyes. "Asa okay?" The actual toddler asks and shakes the thief's arm. "Asa feeling bad?" His unmasked worry rattled the Spider's exoskeleton.

Asas didn't respond, his throat holding the taste of ash yet failing to scramble his blank expression from the wise. He finally releases a stiff nod, which the other twin nearby nods back and squeezes Asas' limb in what's supposed to be reassurance.

"Hmphhh." Ging's eyes seemed to have opened. He had snapped awake when Gon had spoken. The Hunter casually blinked away sleep as he sat up and stretched his neck. Crewmembers from the ship glared at him for being undaunted by the waves tossing the ship around. Ging's hand invited the twins to approach his standing form. "Come here, you two." He yawns. "Time to go see Whale Island. We should be seeing it at any moment now."

Gon had to practically drag Asas over to the Hunter. "Okay!" He chirps because the child holds his family close and there's no need to fear when your loved ones are here. The Spider can't feel envious toward the toddler who held values the thief would normally guard with his life. Regardless, each step closer to feeling the brunt of the storm shakes his very core.

Ging looked to the Spider. Asas averted his eyes immediately.

The Hunter exhaled while rubbing the back of his neck as he leads the twins to the ship's surface entrance. "You don't have to tell me." He begins, and the thief begins to loathe him for it. "At least tell someone sometime, yeah?" Ging didn't have to mention anything further. They both knew what his statement meant. If the Hunter remains oblivious to Asas' smarts, that was fine.

It's not like the Spider intends to see Ging again.

The trio finally made it to the disaster known as the deck. The floor was slippery as ice, and so Ging scooped up both of his twins to make sure they didn't get tossed with the few boxes left out on the surface. Rain harshly pelted their skin but the two children didn't complain. Not when Ging took them a distance close to the water and the ship. The thief squinted his eyes. Asas felt his heart leap into his throat through his shivering. He forced his eyes to look and concentrate on seeing an island long lost to memory.

Despite the years which had flown by, the thief remembered his home.

Fresh air, vibrant grass, plentiful fish and forests riddled with places to explore. Perfect hills, rocky mountains, clear water to swim in. Childhood memories warming his nerves and throwing pluses left and right into his heart. The spider recalls the friendly people, incoming travelers and fresh goods from merchants who wished to trade. The close-knit village knew of one another and called out friends as if they're family. An atmosphere which was always warm and earthy, like the island itself.

Asas may have not seen Whale Island and its entirety for a while, but his imprinted mind recalls the peaceful days and scenery. He also recalls the damage and horrors of a destroyed island along with its brunt trees and broken boulders.

A flawless-looking island always looked ripe to the scum of the world.

Which is exactly why the Spider zoned in on the whale-shaped silhouette before anyone else could.

Raindrop splatters and horrible thunder faded to static as the thief felt himself buzz with hope. And once he saw lone tree out of the shadows, a wave of relief crashed into him. The first sign of greenery washed over Asas' vision and then all he saw was a brilliant flash of the healthy hue, untouched and  _safe._

A flash of lightning lashed across his vision and brought the spider out from his daze. The present crashed into him but this time, Asas was neither empty or unbothered. The complicated feeling resulted in the Spider hiding his face in the Hunter's arm. Asas decided to remain quiet for the rest of the trip, in order not to break reality and wake up six feet underground with everything has been nothing but a dream.

_Grandma, Mito-san..._

A tiny weight jolts him from these thoughts, the thief owlishly blinking at Gon's young and concerned face. His twin kept his grip on Asas' lower arm, unbothered by how difficult it is to reach across the Hunter to reach the spider. Gon didn't know it, but to Asas, the gentle touch was enough to provide grounding for this whole trip.

Asas flexed his own tiny fingers in reply, avoiding eye-contact with either Freecss.

"There it is, you two." Ging murmurs, the words a pleasant pitch to the thief. "Whale Island." Another strike of lightning flashed across the stormy skies, briefly exposing Whale Island's outline once more. The Hunter gripped both boys tighter, neither twin speaking.

"My previous home. I think you two...Might like it here for a while." Ging begins to mumble again but Asas isn't paying attention.

_I'm back, Mito-san. Grandma._

* * *

The Spider's many internal eyes observed the house before them, the very hues and structure burning itself into his mind. Familiarity became the thief's best friend. His sight easily ate up the building's looks and benefits. Asas reached for the brick wall but was promptly stopped when Ging knocked on the door. A pleasant voice of warmth fell through Asas' toddler ears and his brain statics.

"Coming!" Mito. That was  _Mito._ He had forgotten what she sounded like but knew it was her all the same. A son (thief, murderer, scum) never forgets. Asas tried to move his legs but to no avail. His brain swam as the door began to unlock. Bile rises to his throat as Gon gives him a look of what Asas assumed was fear for the frozen thief.

 _Isn't this what I wanted?_ It was (wasn't it?), yet the Spider was unable to move. Asas couldn't speak and the air made him feel sick to his stomach despite being clear and fresh.  _Am I nervous?_  Why couldn't he jump out of Ging's arms? It's not like Asas liked the man. Was it because of his twin's tightening grip? Asas can easily remedy that by escaping. This might harm Gon for a short time but did it really matter if his 'brother' was going to forget about this all the same?

The door flew open and Asas' mind completely halts.

His very surroundings blur while he's mentally frozen in time. Shouts and exclamations of surprise reign from the adults but the spider can barely hear them, their muffled voices were pinched with cotton. Time resumed and Asas clung to Mito's dress. His fingers dug in as if the tiny digits were his arachnid-legs. The fabric acts as his homely web and Asas hides his face in the plain color. A strange sound akin to a choked sob escapes his throat but is smothered by the dress. Gentle hands riddled with uncertainty run through his hair.

He (Gon, yet  _Not_ Gon in this world,) doesn't want to show himself to the woman he loved as a mother. To face the once dead and know he's done horrible,  _terrible_ things in her absence terrifies him more than thunderstorms, chains and anything else the world is destined to pitch for Asas' current existence. Asas had long thought he was to die before meeting up with this kind woman. Now that he's here and she's present, this shot several alarms through the spider's senses. The world had something else in store for him. And possibly something worse for his mirror twin.

"There...There?" Her soothing voice was uncertain. Mito's fingers continued to comb through his hair as if she could unravel his secrets without knowing of such a great feat. Despite his venerable position, the Spider did not budge. He was not yet swatted or told to move.  _"Ging,"_  Her voice sharpened and Asas began to zone out again. "Are these your sons? It's a  _storm!_  Why aren't they covered up?" She was being considerate, voice accusing but tone low-level as if not to spook the already damaged little boys nearby.

Asas could faintly hear Gon begin to cry for him but the thief doesn't move. His mentality too unstable to make any other concrete decisions other than to stick with the true aura of warmth present. It was too dangerous for him to interact with anyone aside from his current savior. The Spider takes a breath and inhales her scent.

 _Smells like home._ Asas allows himself to indulge in previous memories lost to him. He isn't quite drunk but very much relieved to daydream about the good days full of innocence. His insides tingle with happiness from before. The faint scent of food also hits his nose. Mito had been cooking moments before. Would she be willing to feed them? Just like how Mito always gave him a warm meal during the afternoon.

"W-Well," Ging loudly coughed to himself and cleared his throat. "I  _swear_  I've never abused my kids! It's also pouring like hell and Gon is crying his eyes out. Can you please let us in?" The Hunter puffs out a breath of hot air. "Don't look at me like that, Mito! Asas isn't normally like this. He's scarily reserved and quiet. I think the storm spooked him." Ging kept at his efforts to diffuse the situation but his pleading wasn't working with Gon's constant cries for his nonresponsive brother.

"Oh? Has my foolish Runaway grandson finally returned?" The door opened wider and Asas only breathes further relief. "Let them in, I want to hear my foolish grandson's explanation for disappearing on us without a single letter." The spider swiftly migrates to the old woman. He was caught with careful frail arms but Asas did not look at her face. "Look at me, child." His great grandmother murmurs and the thief obeyed despite his innards melting at the thought. A moment of quiet passes as Mito's muffled fretting explains Gon is being thoroughly dried with a towel as he sniffles. "Ging," The older woman murmurs, voice tired. "How old are they?"

"They've just turned two." Ging gruffly replies. "Asas is older than Gon by nine hours." The information passes through the spider like a wave.

 _So I'm the big brother,_  Asas' brain notes as his great grandmother places her hands on his head. He nearly leans into it, her scent of thread and books sweet on the nose.

"This child…" The older woman ruffled his hair with a delicate touch. "Is very unwell. How did you not notice?" Wise eyes squinted in the building's lighting. "Or perhaps, chose not to act?"

Ging said nothing.

"Asa hurt?" Gon interrupted, shifting out of Mito's grip. "Asa! Asa, you okay?" He half-whispers, ignoring how all the adults turned to him. The boy reaches out but is too far away to hold Asas' hand. "Asa?" He calls once more and is greeted with silence.

The Spider did not reply, too wrapped in the comfort to give the world another chance.

This lack of answer resulted in the younger twin to flinch. Gon's hand swiftly returned to him as his amber eyes welled up with water. Tension spiked but the two children did not react to the heavy pressure created from adult drama.

"I thought he only did that to me." Ging murmured, his defense far too weak from the glares of two furious women. "Honest. I wouldn't have let this continue if I knew he was detached from reality. I suppose it makes sense why Asas would stare into space or just ignore me. Why would a toddler be detached from life? He was just born!" He questions loudly and shakes his head as Gon sniffles and whimpers. "I thought he was just quiet. I...I actually," He smiles, and the Spider finds it all wrong yet nice to see because the thief knew what it meant. "I came to drop them off here. For a little while." Ging ducks his head. "I'll fix this...When I come back. There are a few things I need to do and leaving my sons here is the best choice."

"The  _hell_  you will!" Mito spat, and the stomp on the wooden floor startled any noise-makers to silence. "You're going to leave them here, just like that?" Argument increased but the Spider had mentally left elsewhere.

Asas risked a glance toward his twin. Gon was surprisingly staring at him with shiny eyes riddled with tears. The thief kept the other's gaze and Gon did not break eye-contact. Contrast to the seagulls, he was almost certain he had the power to sense his twin's thoughts, even if it was entirely impossible and a mere guess.

_Let me help you,_

Asas is half-sure he imagined it, and sluggishly rubbed at his eyes. There's no way someone younger than him at this time could comprehend this situation and ask to help him. What is there to help anyway? A murderous thief? He shifted, reality switching back on as Mito's loud voice registers. Asas flinched, helpless to her indirect anger.

"If you leave this house without those boys, I swear you'll never get them back!" Mito hisses and was quelled by Great Grandmother. Mito and Ging continued to shoot retorts at one another but the oldest person of the group has had enough. The Hunter either didn't notice his grandmother's swift movement and absence of the twins or chose to let them go.

The old woman wordlessly took both twins down the hall. Noises created from drama and rage faded as the trio distanced themselves from a furious woman and her cousin. The quieter atmosphere allowed both twins to release hidden tension within their muscles. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of this, you two." Their Great Grandmother mourns, a heavy exhale escaping her mouth. "I'll show you to your room." The offer reminded both boys of their predicament of being awake and stressed for so long. They couldn't protest the old woman's words.

"What about Da?" Gon mutters, eyes on the walls and occasionally glancing to the dazed spider.

"I'm not too sure...But he'll be here for a while, I'm certain. Rest up for the night, okay children?" She urges them into a room, making sure the two boys are comfortable in a shared bed. The old woman decides to watch over them, with how she hovered outside the door. Asas can see her feet's shadow. She made the right choice to stay nearby.

Gon opens his mouth to call another question but closes his jaw seconds later. The rightful boy of this world simply curls into the spider's side, murmuring a quiet 'night' before succumbing to sleep. It takes the thief a longer time to close his own eyes. Asas takes the time to observe his surroundings. The room's floorboards, its size, and the exits. His forgotten memory of this building begins to sprout from the reminders. This entire scene seemed unreal. Asas takes several deep breaths, estimating his oxygen levels and checking pluses to realize yes, he was alive and present in his old house.

Asas does not dream that night, shrouded in the memories of his early peaceful days.

* * *

"Asas? You're still awake. Ah, good. Thought you'd be awake but not staring at the ceiling."

Multiple internal eyes zone in on the man standing beside their bed. He looks, the Spider  _looks_ , but does not speak. Not even a blink of the eyes. There was no need to use words or nonverbal signs. It would change nothing, nor did Asas want to create a butterfly effect. In a way, his job  _could_  be preventing the butterfly from ever-changing history but currently, nothing mattered in terms of Ging. The adult has completed his role.

Gon releases an exhale and curls deeper into the spider's side.

"Yo." Ging greets, and Asas suspects strained sorrow in his voice. The Spider fails to understand why that is but does not think too deeply on it.

"I need you to look after your brother." Ging continues, eyes softening at the sight of two brothers sharing a bed with the youngest clinging to. "The world is a dangerous place. I don't know what you want to be, or who you want to be...But you'll be great no matter what." The Hunter averts his eyes with a shake of the head. "The same goes for Gon, of course. I just hope you two will hold a better kinship than Mito and I." A hand reaches out, and Asas resists the urge to sink his metaphorical fangs into Ging's wrist.

Asas' own poisoned hourglass abruptly warns of negative results if the yearning is carried through. Asas does not move a muscle in order not to wake the fellow toddler on his side. His eyes remaining piercing, observing the man before him. The Spider does not blink when the adult's fingers run through his hair.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be much closer to him. Your brother really cares for you, as far as I can tell." Ging hums before retracting his arm. " If you two manage to take care of one another, then I'll be," The Hunter shakes his head with a fond smile. "I'll...Be going." The adult winks and turns away. "Take care, you got that, Asas? Take care of yourself and your little brother." Ging leaves to the door, likely looking back for a final image.

Asas isn't sure why the other's shoulders are trembling. He lifts a hand to wave a departure.

Like it or not, the Hunter brought Asas here. Back to Mito and Grandma. There's no harm in playing along with this little farce.

Ging keeps a mouse-sized laugh to himself and disappears out the doorway and into the darkness, not to be seen in this house again.

"Da?" Gon murmured, and Asas' eyes dart to his mirror twin. Similar amber eyes blink sluggishly in the direction of the dark doorway. The darkness hid whatever shadow left inside. "Asa? Where's Da?" He mumbles but the resulting snore meant the child fell back into slumber effortlessly. Gon releases a babble close to sleep-talk and the thief finds himself shifting into a more comfortable position with his twin's grip.

Asas allows his eyes to close. There was nothing he could do about tomorrow, and so Asas would wait.

After all this, the spider has become patient. And he already knew tomorrow would be complicated. However, this was alright with the thief. As long as he gets to see Mito and Grandma...As long as he gets to explore Whale Island once more…

Asas doesn't care about anything.

The Spider is currently content.

And such alone is what a thief should be.


	3. [Additional Wildcards]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cards can come in handy but usually, they don't contain life-time companions.
> 
> This mirror world is strange, indeed.

Asas' mirror twin cried and cried, two fists at his eyes and trails of tears rolling down his face. The panicked face of Mito and sorrowful look from Great Grandma did nothing to soothe the crying child in front of them. Gon's sobs were loud, a volcanic eruption destined to spread ashes of depression and a poisonous atmosphere. His teeth became bared, vicious and scared from the attention of practical strangers. "I want Da!" Gon screamed, his young age visibly exposed to the amount of snot and tears.

The Spider had severely underestimated how Ging's disappearance would affect Gon.

"Asssa!" His mirror twin whimpered, a sniffle far too quiet against the toddler's coughs and sobs. The Spider dared not to make a sound, stricken by the other's wave of grief. "Where's Da? Did Da leave?" Gon sputtered out with a hiccup, his grit teeth adding to the wide eyes full of hurt. "Why? Da! Take us with!" He cried out, covering his face and screaming to the world inside a warm house without a father. "I want our Da! Asssa!"

Asas couldn't look away. He could feel the raw hurt and betrayal on the toddler's face. Gon was easy to read, easier to understand. Especially when the other is himself. In all honesty, the Spider has no memory of Ging's abandonment the first time he reached two years old. This moment of utter despair, sorrow and fear…It was all new to him but familiar all the same. Asas was rooted to his very spot. Is this how  _Asas_  reacted during his first run with life? He had no idea, and that stirred up a boil of bad feelings all around.

Mito had begun giving Gon a back-rub to help pacify the toddler's mood. It's unclear if her method was working as the child continued to weep. Their Great grandmother left the room moments later ambiguous reasons. The old woman's absence did nothing to make the situation better or worse but Mito bravely took words out of her actions.

"It's alright, Gon," Mito began, knowing the ice she treads on was slippery and fragile. This topic was delicate as the boy who wept for his father's warmth. "You can have just as much love and fun here," She gently tells him but it only resulted in the toddler's form to tremble.

"No!" Gon shrieked as he vigorously shook his head. "I want Da!" His tiny fingers grabbed onto her lower arm and the shift of child arms indicated Gon was attempting to push her off despite the difference in size. His teeth began to bear again, like an animal. "Go away!" He yells at her, and the minor flash of pain in the woman's eyes revived a dangerous flame from nearby.

Asas dug his nails into palms, the flicker of fire within much stronger than ever. He shouldn't feel like punching a toddler but here he was, malice threatening to bleed along with a comfortable static scratching at his hearing. His toes twitch, unfamiliar but welcomed as the Spider takes a step forward in an attempt to separate the two. Gon had no right to take his anger out on her despite what had happened. There was no reason to unleash stress on the woman offering to take care of you. Asas found himself blinded as the heels of his feet began to lift.

He would not forgive even the tiniest creature for harming Mito.

"I bought hot chocolate." Great Grandmother's voice calmly soothed the atmosphere with her pacifist entrance. In her arms, were the little plates and chocolate substance as stated. Steaming but smelling of sweet sugar, cocoa, and milk along with a twinge of cinnamon. Asas paused in his daze, stumbling on his two feet while he tried catching a glance at the old woman. Mito and Gon both also looked over to the extra party. "I believe it would help calm everyone down first. Gon-chan, Asas-chan, sit on the couch. Mito, join me on a chair." Which meant bringing a couple of seats from the kitchen to the living room.

Mito moved first, Asas following after her lead to sit on the couch. Gon trailed after the thief without a word, sniffling and rubbing at his face the whole time. He had reached for the Spider's arm and yet Asas dodged by landing on the couch with a blank expression.

Gon teared up further but did not further whine or cry with the volume of a thousand alarms. He silently climbed onto the couch and sat down with a particularly loud sniffle. Asas did not comment by the added distance between them. Minutes later, and the hot chocolate mugs were passed out. Everyone began to take slow sips once Mito quietly added 'careful, it's hot.'

The scene of a family meeting had set itself. Two toddlers and a duo of women.

Asas swallowed another mouthful of warm chocolate.

"Now boys, this must be a big change for you." Great Grandmother spoke, wise and exhausted. The Spider knew she felt heavyweights for taking on the strain of two children from an insolent grandson. Asas had to dismiss the mashed emotions in his gut. It was obvious Great Grandma disliked this situation and wished them better parents. She was trying to amend her mistakes while Mito went along for the troublesome ride. "A strange house, a small island, and space without your father is very isolating for you two energetic boys, isn't it? To run around and play, that's what you want." Her head ducks with an air of understanding. "And I apologize. It seems my Grandson doesn't know how to treat family...And look where it got you."

"Grandma!" Mito bit out but quieted upon the other woman's stern face.

"Regardless, we're going to take care of you." Great Grandma spoke boldly and with a drizzle of confidence. "And make sure you two grow up kind and strong. Like my Granddaughter right here. She's a very good person even if she likes to yell,"

"Grandma!" Mito echoed again, squeaking in a voice reminding Asas of a mouse.

"But I know you'll love her. And possibly me too. Now boys, is there something you want to do?" The implication of helping them settle in startled the Spider. He loved both Grandmother and Mito for a reason but this…?

Asas ducked away from the amount of determination and fire, unsure if his webs would burn to ashes if he got close enough. The newly added weight on his arm indicated Asas had shifted closer to Gon, who expertly took his opportunity to grab him. It was a clever move and so the thief allowed his twin to hold onto his arm. He could not answer their question. He doesn't know what he wants to do. Asas already had what he wanted. The Spider closed his eyes, listening to the breathing of the room.

Three other heartbeats. Three other sets of lungs.

Asas is content with this.

"I-I want Da." Gon whispered, and the room shifts in a different direction. There was nothing to change the actual toddler's mind as he was already attached to the man who raised them for two years. Asas, the quieter twin, decided to take matters into his own hands for specific reasons. One of them consisting of being unable to watch 'himself' break due to the negligence of an idiot Hunter.

"I want to take a walk," Asas spoke up, carefully neutral. He did not react to the tightened grip. The Spider merely pretended the person holding onto his arm was a genuine newcomer who decided to come along for the ride. And like before, Gon would follow, because that's what his mirror twin had a habit of doing. Like a duckling following its brethren. Asas can only hide the satisfaction he feels when Gon quiets down.

"Can we go for a walk?"

* * *

Mito takes them to the front yard in silence. Their Great Grandmother trailed behind but was in no rush to observe. Dirt patches litter the ground but the air is clean. Birds chirp and insects buzz around without much issue. Storm clouds had long cleared up, leaving behind crystal skies and faint rainbows due to beaming sunlight. It was only the front yard, and everything was plain and peaceful. The dirt was soft but easy enough to walk on without tripping.

Asas takes a step forward.

 _I missed this place._  The thought rushes through his mind without regret as he takes in a long breath of oxygen.

Gon copies his action, still holding Asas' arm as they move forward. Teary amber eyes stared at the ground in a tender quiet. One little hand rubs at one side of his face as the twins move to the side of the house to see the little tree growing nearby.

Asas then proceeds to walk around the house's perimeter for ten minutes. Every step of the way, Gon strolls after him like a lost toddler. While Asas takes the time to knock on tree-bark and observe the butterflies, Gon remains dormant in mood as a resting mouse. The Spider could hear whispers from both Mito and Great Grandmother but he made no scene to indicate he could hear them. The two women weren't talking about anything harmful anyway, focused on having Gon accustomed to Whale Island. Asas is not good at comforting others, nor did he intend on helping his mirror twin.

It was Gon who had to get over this, as the Spider pitied him a little.

His mirror twin enjoyed nature. Gon had habits of observing the very colorful world they live in. Asas is no strange to Gon's desire for adventure and yearning for new sights. The very world they live in share minor examples of the wonders just waiting to be found. Before Ging had left, his twin overturned every leaf, pebble, and fruit in his path. Gon was curious about nearly everything with a vibrant hue. Asas wonders if this love for the world's natural order provided them with the ability to speak with animals. The Spider doesn't really know if that's accurate or not. He never really thought much about it.

A blue butterfly lands on Gon's head, right above his bright eyes.

Asas stares at the butterfly, having watched it flutter to Gon's face, wondering if his mirror twin really looked so harmless insects wouldn't fear him. Gon also finds similar peculiar, amber eyes lighting up and curious as the insect stretches its wings on his forehead. Childish as a toddler should be, Gon gasps but not too loudly. The newly created atmosphere of humor bursts a newly built dam of jokes and held-back laughter.

Mito giggles from nearby, a prime example of this.

Gon smiles, the very action contagious, and giggles himself. He lifts a digit and the butterfly lands on his little finger. "Look, Asa," The actual toddler sniffles but it held less sorrow than his voice held minutes ago. "Butters color looks like the sky. Isn't it cool?" He tells, distracted but still grieving as the Spider could tell. "Da's cool too. Do you think he's coming back?" Gon asks for both of them, possibly demanding an answer from a wiser power.

The butterfly flies off, taking the toddler's gaze with it. Gon observed the fleeing insect, a silent message passing with each beat of its wings. Gon's grip tightens and he leans on the thief's side. "I think that too." He mumbles, exhausted. His amber eyes sluggishly blinked at the scene above because the sky looked very beautiful today.

Asas remains in his very spot out of respect, allowing the actual toddler to fall asleep while being supported by a twin. Resting while practically standing should be an impossible feat for a toddler but the Spider knows at this point, anything is possible. Asas registers the approach of Mito and gives Gon to her without issue. The group heads back inside with an atmosphere of calm, with Asas childishly holding onto a Mito's other hand. Great Grandma looks pleased but she isn't the one to speak.

"You're really coolheaded, aren't you, Asas?" Mito complimented with a soothing tone of voice matching a silky smooth quilt. "You'll do well as a big brother." Her fingers combed through his hair as if he were fragile. The Spider could understand her observation and leaned into her touch with closed eyes. This was nice. He didn't feel pressured or heavy, his heart flutters instead. Mito-san's touches were as gentle as a mother could be.

Asas, however, severely disagreed with her second statement. The Spider did not see himself as the role he was meant to play in this world. After all, Asas lacks still knowledge about his own situation. For all he knows, death is knocking with or without the potential future disaster coming Whale Island's way. Now another question: Can someone be a big sibling to themselves? Can those actions now affect the future? Will Gon's personality match his own?

"Asas! Why is there steam coming out of your head?!" Mito began with a stretch of thin-string cords in her vocals. Her higher voice did nothing to wake the slumbering toddler in her arms while their great grandmother only chuckles. "Quick, inside! I'll get you some water," She murmurs hastily, and Asas simply obeys. Her raw worry washed over him like a coating of honey. Trapped in the sap, the Spider doesn't bother moving despite how much Asas knows he shouldn't be here. The thief shouldn't be content, no, but...

Asas had missed this.

* * *

"Asssa?" Gon's sleepy murmur brought the Spider away from his new favorite game of Watch The Wall. "You okay, Asa?" The actual toddler sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes. Gon flattened his hands on the mattress and observed the thief at the end of the soft structure. Gon then reached a hand to the one believed to be his other half. Finding himself unable to make contact, the hand was dropped.

Asas gave the other boy acknowledgment with a turn of the head. "You gave Mito-san and Grandma a scare. It's almost nightfall." The sun had begun to dip, sunset crafted by the very time shoving the star along. Tree bristles and leaves burned red while the sky buried itself in orange hues. Late evenings always held a sprinkle of possibility, washing the area with a bath of bright colors

Their bedroom window glowed with the scarlet and orange rays.

"Oh." Gon says because there's not much to say.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for that." Asas continues, rotating his head to the natural vibrant lighting. The rays forced his sight-mirrors to squint. Asas absently rubbed his little fist on his chest. The Spider concentrates on the warmth from the friction, implying yes, the thief was still here and alive. "I don't want to." And that was selfish. However, Asas was a very selfish person. He's been told this by many people. Asas refused to forgive those who hurt the ones he cared about.  _Especially_ if it's himself who caused it.

"N-No!" Gon scrambled to his feet on the bed. Small feet sink into the mattress from the unbalanced weight and the toddler falls back onto his pillow. Salty droplets had already begun to fall as Gon loudly sniffled. "Don't hate me, Asa! I'm sorry! I," He sniffles again, desperate and pleading. "I won't do it again…!" The other boy cries but it's quieter, much more meaningful. "Don't leave meee," Gon rasps, far too young to resort to begging. The Spider nearly flinched. "Asssa!"

Asas wisely put his attention back on the window of scarlet. The hues of ruby had decorated the room without permission but demonstrated a message. The thief found himself mesmerized by the sight and sounds of Gon's muffled weeping. It wasn't...A bad scene. To remain in a room with a younger version of yourself was both liberating and confusing. However, this scene alone felt very calming to his internal self, as if a silent battle had been taking place all this time. The climax, of some sorts. Rays of ruby reflected the tears in Gon's eyes, burning into amber and remaining for just a short amount of time.

He knows what the color red means. Chrollo had given him a book on colors years ago, and the Spider had learned the true value of hues and their indications. Scarlet, resided with passion, which is likely why Asas felt his entire being bubbling from the inside. His fingers and toes felt as if they were placed next to lava, buzzing and stinging. The feeling threatened to burn him alive. His head throbbed as his heart began to race. Asas should've left the room by now. Was his remaining presence out of pity? He had no idea. Asas was certain he hasn't felt this conflicted with another person before.

Then again, you don't normally get into conflict with another version of yourself.

This likely meant the passion he felt was radiating off his sibling. Gon may have been holding the face of a crestfallen child who grieved for all that never was, but Asas understood it. Gon's passion. The passion for  _family._

Gon didn't want to be alone. He had already lost a father figure. Those women (regardless of how good they truly are) currently reside as strangers in his eyes. Gon is scared. He doesn't want to be abandoned by  _two_  members of the immediate family. The boy was grasping for straws, a breakdown on the way despite being only two years old. He was just a scared little boy who didn't want to be left to the wolves. His amber eyes flare in the scarlet. There's a twinkle in the ruby from Gon's point of view. Stubborn fingers which refuse to let go, the same ones which grab onto Asas' arm for support. A true passion in love for family members.

And the realization threatened to crush the Spider who had lost everything  _twice._

The twins were truly similar.

"Asa…"

Time was far too slow as the Spider looked to his mirror self. "Yeah?"

"If I...If I don't cry about Da again...Won't cry about this new house," The gleam of red became more ferocious despite the sorrow. "Will you," A sniffle. Gon rubs at one eye, watching his own teardrops drip down his hand before making eye contact. "Will you stay?" Whispers have never been so quiet and fragile.

"Yeah." Asas had confirmed before he could hesitate. His throat had gone dry as if he'd been attacked by a sandstorm. He shouldn't have looked back, the other's gaze was likely what one calls 'Medusa's stare.' The Spider was petrified by the amber with the undertones of red decorated by the natural rays from the outside. Staying quiet would turn him to stone.

"Promise?" Gon questions, voice innocent and very demanding.

Asas reached into his pockets. "We can promise on these cards." The thief who hoarded treasure, promises with his fist composed of two single slides sticking from his fingers. This was a vow connected to a game introduced by their father. Greed Island was a very special place. Asas has observed its nen infused properties and other unique attributes. This pact would last for as long as these cards lived. "Do you," His throat was still sandy. "Do you remember the words?" They had to do it together.

"Mhm…" Gon mumbled and took a card. He flashed the Miniature Dragon and went on standby.

Asas took a moment to breathe. This was it. He had originally planned to remain on Whale Island and prevent what was to come but Gon was forcing them to stick together. His mirror twin is a  _very_  selfish person. Like himself, and Asas can't help but find himself amazed by this fact. The duo waited a couple of seconds before crafting their selfish wishes upon themselves.

" _Gain."_

The cards exploded. Energy flew around the room with the imitation of the wind, forcing both boys to close their eyes as the descent of Nen brought the cards to life. Pale smog flooded the room and disappeared within moments. The ruby rays refused to be swallowed by the intruding color, blending with the weaker hue.

Gon weakly coughed and Asas took careful breaths as the area cleared of smoke.

"You okay, Asa?" Gon questioned, first to ask and somehow quicker to recover. He leaned forward without moving his arms, amber hues bright with concern.

The Spider nodded in reply, stiffening when registering the new warmth in his hand. His own sight-seeing mirrors darted to the breathing creature in his palm. Asas' insides stilled to a complete stop. Gon likely had a similar reaction judging by a disruptive gasp, yet Asas was focused on the mythical being sitting on his palm. Dark eyes curiously watched him, staring through the soul and seeing the Spider for all he was. Asas barely managed not to shiver. The mythical creature was intelligent.

Rough textured, the beast took up his entire tiny hand close to a tennis ball. Asas had to use both limbs to keep himself from falling forward. The creature's scales matched jagged boulders and the color was a deep magenta baptized by shades of dark hues. Claws were a healthy white, with the snout straight and curved at the ends. The mythical beast's Halfmoon-like eyes reflected a desire to learn, curiosity needing to be quenched by the human before it. Yes, not at all an unintelligent beast.

This was the first time Asas has ever seen an actual dragon, pint-sized or not. Dragons are regal creatures as the fairytales say. As if sensing his thoughts, the dragon averted its eyes with a puff of air. ...Huh? What did that mean?

"Asa?" Gon piped, and Asas looked to this mirror twin with a widened mouth lacking the appropriate words before managing to take charge. "Let's name them!" He chirps, excited for what was to come with their new companions. Gon's dragon had the near-same looks but with a lighter tint than the Spider's. Their dark eyes lit up at the mention of names, and Asas found his mind reeling.

The two dragons were siblings. Or at the very least, cousins. What were the chances of summoning dragons from the same family group? Asas had no idea how the Greed Island cards worked. Did other cards contain similar creatures? Mermaids? Yetis? The thief was interested in finding out. The mystery created a buzz of yearning. Dragons...They had dragons!

"Okay." Asas finally agrees and watches Gon use a finger to gently pet the creature in hand. The mini beast leaned into the touch with a high-pitched rumble. "How about we name each other's dragon?" The idea came to him after watching the two begin to bond. If the twins were promising to stick together, then naming one another's new companion will serve as a reminder. And Gon's new grin told volumes of how he agreed.

The mythical reptile in Asas' hand did nothing but observe the entire scene. Asas didn't mind this one bit. If they were stuck together, the dragon had rights to observe its new partner. As long as the Spider gets to inspect the beast later. "Do you have any names in mind?" He questions because Gon doesn't think things through unless his life is in danger.

Which is why he's faintly surprised when the actual toddler conjures a smile and points.

"Ebony!"

"Ebony?" Asas couldn't help the puzzlement settling in from Gon knowing an uncommon word for the color black. Who did he catch this particular word from?

"Da calls our hair that." Gon's hands retreated to his knees, the miniature dragon climbing onto his knees without complaint. His amber eyes lower to the bed. "Ebony." He repeats as if crafting the name for himself. "Is it...Bad? If Asa thinks so then," The actual toddler begins to mumble but the Spider stops him with a vigorous shake of the head.

"No. It's not bad, it's just...Then, I'll call yours, Ivory." In truth, Asas had no idea Ging had used colorful words to describe their dark hair. He hardly paid attention to the man who sired them. The Spider only gave him a couple looks here and there. He was far more focused on the irrational situation and Gon's existence crossed with his own. Ging may have fed them, bathed them, taught them how to speak and walk but Asas held no attachments. The man was basically a distant nanny to him. "Ebony and Ivory." Asas tests the names and nods in confirmation. Gon beams at him and Asas' mouth twitches but he doesn't emote further.

Asas held the lighter mythical reptile, Ebony.

And Gon was given the darker-colored dragon, Ivory.

The colored opposites paired with their counterparts.

Asas has easily found another reason to label this world as strange. The many jokes were ironic at best and cruel at worst.

"Asas! Gon! Are you boys okay, I smell smoke!" Swift footsteps echoed as Mito's frantic feet came closer. The loud noise alarmed both dragons, Ivory lashing its tail on the sheets with a low rumble and Ebony attempting to hide in the Spider's lap. "I'm coming in!" The woman loudly announces, knob clicking as she turned the contraption.

Asas pointed to Gon as the door swiped flew open, the other twin doing the same as Mito froze at the sight of two new houseguests.

" _It was his/Asa's idea."_  Both boys perfectly recited in sync.

Mito-san's breathing increased but at least she didn't faint; another reason why Asas highly respected her.

Now if only the Spider could protect his nest from what would come next.

And he will because he's selfish, and the selfish people are the ones who come out on top.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragons preferred to do whatever they wanted when they wanted. No one can control them like the dragon tamers in fairy tales or other fable stories. This was an observation Asas has come to notice as he watched a certain dark-colored reptile walk on the ceiling. Dragon claws were useful, the hardness allowing grips on various surfaces and areas without issue. To see Gon's companion perform these acts without regard for gravity was an amazing thing and Asas wasn't going to miss this for the world.

"Ivory get down from there!" Mito yelled, rushing to get a stool. Her feet slammed against the floor as she returned with a fire in her eyes. "You'll hurt yourself!"

And Mito's frantic worrying was sweet to watch. She had adjusted with the new members of the family within months and grew fond of them as the years flew by. The Spider noted Ivory's eyes lit up with clouds of mirth. Asas himself took on the expression of innocence as the woman passed. "Do you need help?" He asks, and his lips curl upwards in familial warmth. Asas is old enough now. Able to move swiftly and bend his waist without extra baby fat-causing him to pause.

"No. You stay put, Asas. Honestly…" Mito murmurs something as she climbs on the stool and reaches with curled fingers. Her hands were gentle, posed in a position to carry an object, creature or life with care. The woman gently took Ivory off the ceiling without resistance, brought on by the dragon who merely huffed. The woman grew a smile as she climbed down the wooden structure. Ivory averted a glance to make eye-contact with the nearby thief.

The Spider knew the dragon was a sucker for Mito. Asas could relate to the very concept. Mito was a very kind woman with a fiery charm to keep hostiles away. She was a safe person. A warm flame. A very light attracting even the darkest of monsters and repelling negative emotions. Asas will forever feel fond of her and Great Grandmother for all they've done for him and to extension, Gon. "Okay." He agrees, long after the woman gently gave Ivory tiny affectionate taps with a finger upon reaching the floor. The palm-sized dragon didn't lean into the touch but Asas once again notes the smidge of happiness in its dark eyes.

"Why aren't you with your brother?" Mito questions, not taking her gaze off the mythical reptile in her hands. "He's trying his hardest to win the right to take the exam," Her voice bites into a bitter lemon. "Why aren't you?" She attempts to keep her neutral-mother-tone but Asas knows better.

Mito was indirectly hurt. Deeply scratched by the fact Gon wanted to find Ging despite everything. Her son is willing to endanger himself for someone who dropped him off and never appeared again. Asas can understand her misery. She had tried her hardest over the years to fill the parental gap and honestly? She did, but curiosity never leaves. The Spider knew this, Mito knew this, and Gon was on the way to become a Hunter. Asas had already punched him over it but his actions, unfortunately, resulted in Mito grounding the both of them for fighting.

As punishment, Gon had to prove his determination without the help of his own dragon companion. The Spider as well, but he didn't move from the house at all. Why would Asas leave his comfort zone? There was also the matter regarding thunderstorms and Whale Island. Asas didn't want to take the Hunter exam. He had no business being a hunter, the was a thief, long lost in the ways of one.

This whole world is strange. Asas was certain Gon would grow and become something else. Asas never had any interest in becoming a Hunter. Then again, Gon never lost Mito and his Great Grandmother as fast as the Spider did. He never spiraled down into the devastated state Asas can remember clear as day with the rumbles of incoming thunder and bleeding feet laced in pain. His mirror twin was a strange one, diverting a normal life for one of the most dangerous jobs out there. Asas can understand the yearning for new adventures but...A Hunter? Yes, there were benefits in traveling to countries most were forbidden from entering with a license but…

It's more fun to break in yourself.

"I don't really care about being a Hunter," Asas tells her, observing the poorly hidden fumble Mito performed. He shifts, pondering the sincere puzzlement on her face. Why was she looking at him like that? Does she not know he has no intention of leaving the island? Mito-san was very silly, it seems. Asas loves her and Great Grandma to leave them alone again.

"Y-You don't? What about that...Man. Don't you want to find him?" Mito finally manages to inquire, mouth plastering into a straight line. This was dangerous territory. There should be careful consideration before answering. She was already in a bad mood from Gon's constant pressure of 'I'm gonna be a Hunter!' around the house. "You know I lied about him. How could you not want to," Her teeth grit, the internal conflict likely eating within and beginning to sink teeth in the bone.

Ivory observes their conversation with enticed eyes.

"I'd rather kill him." Asas shoots, and owlishly lifts his eyes when Mito gasps. He fights back a flinch and averts his seeing-mirrors. "I just," He recovers. "I don't like him. I don't care about him either." His fingers flex. "Instead of finding him, I'd rather destroy him for what he did. Does that make sense?" He remedies and blinks very slowly when the woman came closer with teeth biting her lip.

"Asas…" Mito begins in a voice akin to laying silk over a broken ice rink. If she were a spider, her webs would stick multiple cracks together. "While you may be angry now, revenge won't solve your problems." A hand lifts, fingers gently curling into his hair. "I didn't know you hated Ging so much. You...I was the reason why he never came back, you know?" She embraced him, and the Spider relaxed into her hold. "He's not a good father. Or much of an older cousin." Mito hums, stroking his dark hair as she likely thinks of the past. "But he's awfully strong. Annoyingly so. Fortunately, there are just some things not even that man could beat. Like the courts."

Asas tries not to picture a panicking Ging because of an overwhelming lawyer and Mito holding the twins' documents at the end of the day.

"I know," Asas tells the woman because he owes Mito-san everything and will continue to say the truth under her watchful eyes. "I just love you more, I don't like Ging at all. He caused you stress." Asas closes his eyelids with an exhale. Her parental hands egged him on to speak more. "I don't like it when others bother you and Great Grandma," Asas admits. "I love you, Mito. No matter what, you're my Mom and I love you more than any treasure in the world." He quietly says and decides not to let go when Mito herself sniffles.

"Don't you dare abandon your life for a quest to kill that man, you hear? He's not worth it." Mito managed to sternly scold, unshed tears pooling at her eyes. "You boys are far too important in this family to waste your life on someone you hardly knew..." She ruffles his hair and gives his forehead a kiss. "We don't want a repeat of your adventures in thunderstorms, do we?" Her tone trails off into a familiar tease.

Asas muses about running through the island with projectiles and weapons during each and every bad storm despite the quivers in his feet. When decided on something, the Spider would (usually) get it. Even if that meant facing your worst fears and throwing fists at the Gon for getting in his way. Mito likely knew this little fact about him as she observed the twins through the years. The entire family of four knew several facts about one another and the Spider wouldn't have it any other way.

Asas shook his head, ears flushing scarlet. "Okay. I'll do my best," He tells Mito-san but makes no promises.

"I know you will." Mito's eyes crinkled with motherly love, and Asas sinks in his seat with an aversion of his eyes. "Be good, alright? And take care. That's all I ask." She murmurs, worries traced by her very being, flickering on the woman's face.

Asas vows to keep her words secure on one condition. "Only if you do the same. And...Don't forget about me." He asks of her with a carefully blank facet, amber eyes still and watching. One could call the stare creepy, a sight to be cautious of. This very face was seen by the villagers on occasion, scaring off any strangers who wished to have a chat with the boy's grandparent or mother. Asas' eyes were not normal, a contrast to Gon and the twin's bright hues echoing wonder or content for the future.

Mito smiles at the strange boy without remorse. "Of course."

However, unlike the villagers, this person was just Mito and her adopted son. She had shown him nothing but love and wisdom. Just like before, heartbreaking like now.

And that's the way it should be.

Asas's toes twitched.

"A-Ah, don't cry, Asas! You're a big boy now, come on…" Mito attempted to reassure him, but Asas only blinked hard in silence and latched onto his parent's side. "Oh my, I wonder what's going on with you lately," She murmurs, but the boy from another world is not affected. "Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here. You'll be alright, Asas, see?" He merely buries his vision into her dress and stays there for the next ten minutes.

The small mythical creature roughly climbs onto Asas's head with a fast leap and yawns.

Mito laughs and gives the dragon a gentle pat. "I didn't forget about you two either," The woman warmly comments. "Make sure Ivory and Ebony eat equal portions of food. Keep them out of sight." She warns, wisdom bleeding into her words.

Asas nods numbly.

"Love you," Mito murmurs, dazed.

"I love you too," Asas replies, quieter.

"Now let's go find your brother," Mito announces, and Ivory watches with slowly blinking eyes.

They find Gon with a huge fish and Ebony standing on his shoulder with pride.

Asas continues to be numb, right along Mito who forces a smile and allows his entry into the Hunter's exam as long as his brother comes along with.

Asas hopes Gon says no.

"Let's go together, Asa!" Gon grins with such happiness, such joy, the Spider nearly drowns.

Asas loathes this boy. And if this boy is himself, so be it.

Asas hates himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> Uncertain if I'll be able to get the next chapter out quickly...But what do you think of this so far?
> 
> There's only a couple Phantom Troupe!Gon fics about there. I'm disappointed. I've started this to change that. There's a lot to play around with. Time to make a new playground!


End file.
